No One's Perfect
by Unmei
Summary: I've read alot of fanfics about people meeting the gang and joining them.Then they end up getting magical powers or being great fighters, but what if you had to just listen to all that happens around you and not be able to do a thing about it except LISTE
1. Prolog

Characters- Akira Toriama

Characters- Akira Toriama

Authors note: If you think this is just so horrible that you need to say something than PLEASE use constructive criticism. You know something that will help me to do better next time and NOT lower my self-esteem. Thanks!!!

Prolog- 

I sat with my knees huddled close to my chest. 'What now?' my mind demanded as I heard that monster coming closer. I damned my dark world. And I damned this creature that had taken my parents form me. I could barely breath, as I felt around for something hard or sharp to hit my parent's murderer with. I wasn't afraid. Why should I be? I couldn't even see the one they all called Cell. I felt something, warm ooze slowly down my cheek. I was bleeding from a deep gash on my upper cheek. I narrowed my eyes into a deep glare for once not caring what I looked like doing so. I took a deep breath then flung myself up from my hiding spot. I slammed right into something hard and fell unceremoniously on my rear. I stood back up and stepped back as I heard something laugh hysterically. "What's wrong with you aren't you afraid of me?" it asked I heard it take a step fore ward. "No I'm not afraid of you." I said flatly straining to hear where he was. "Why not?" he asked now behind me. I gasped and spun around. "What's wrong with you!!!" he yelled angrily I felt a rush of wind in front of my face. " Nothing. What's wrong with you?" I asked keeping my head straight. I heard him laugh "your defected!!! You can't see!!!" he mused while circling me. "For your sake I hope you're smarter than you sound." I said under my breath. There was silence than a low voice saying "I think you have been alive long enough defect…" I felt another rush of air than……a growl? " AHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Damn Mutt!!!! Get off. Get off. Get off!!!!" Cell's slimy voice exclaimed panic and pain strained. I took my chance and ran. I didn't stop until I tripped over some rubble and remains of a building. I held my knee and shoulder, which I knew I had cut badly by the immense amount of blood pouring from them. I started to cry then. I couldn't help it and I didn't want to. I was in pain. I was alone and I missed my parents so much. I remembered how my mother had locked her fragile arms around me and my father had stepped in front of us I heard him shout warnings in a tone I never knew he was capable of using. Then his frantic cries for us to run then a cry of pain. We ran as fast as we could .My mother stopped shortly after and told me to run and not to stop no matter what I heard. I grabbed her wrist and shook my head no. "Take care of Mitsuya she pulled away and ran . So I ran. Like a coward I ran .Now the one question in my mind is how do I get to my little brother. He was off training with some man for the huge tournament thing (I never was into all that intense fighting competition stuff) As I sat there I heard the sound of light feet move across the rocks. I picked one up and raised it in a desperate attempt to show I wouldn't go down without a fight. "Who's there?!?!" I yelled trying to hide the fear that crept into my voice. My response was a soft whine. I felt around until my hand hit soft fur. I felt something warm and wet, kiss my hand. I laughed and stroked the dog behind its ears. "Hey buddy!!! Are you all alone too?" I asked softly realizing that this must be the thing that had stopped Cell from killing me. "Well I can't tell if you're a boy or a girl so I'll just name you………..Rai!!! It suits you after all. It means trust and after what you just did you have all of mine." I sighed and stood up. Wiping my eyes I looked around. The thought of Cell hiding somewhere waiting for me scared me beyond anything. "We have to get out of the city." I said to Rai. "Come on boy." I called as I headed off in a direction. I figured I'd get out of there at some point or die trying in which case Rai could just eat me. Much to my delight and surprise Rai followed obediently when I called. So we started the long walk. I had no clue how long it would take to get out of this place but at that point I really didn't care. 


	2. Some help and hope

CHAPTER-1

Characters- Akira Toriama

Authors note: Thanks 4 your reviews!!! Their awesome and helped me A LOT . Oh nad just for the record. Cell didn't know the dog was there and the dog attacked his tail. Sorry I know I really didn't explain it well but you have to remember the girls blind!!! Tell me if this is better!!! Thanks.

CHAPTER-1

I fumbled through some woods wondering where the hell I was. I cursed loudly as I heard a loud rip and felt the top of my shoe lift off. I plopped down and called for Rai. He walked calmly over to me nudging my hand gently with his big head. I stroked his head and sighed. " I guess we're stuck. It's getting cold and I can't do anything to keep us warm or feed us." Laying down I tried to cover myself as best I could with dry leaves. Rai barked than took off hurriedly in another direction. "Rai!!! Wait!!!" I called feeling my stomach drop.

I was freezing and scared beyond anything. It didn't help when I heard the bushes behind me. I shivered and crouched down farther into my pile of leaves. "Kami. What did I do to deserve this?" I murmured feeling my heart drop again. Sighing I settled myself down and was about to fall asleep when I heard that familiar bark. I sat up and called to my friend. I heard footsteps and then heard a voice. "What is it boy?" It was a male voice. I gasped and sank down hiding.

I tried not to breathe but couldn't help it. (I wonder why!!!) I heard the person get closer until finally he was standing right above me. "What the?" he mumbled bending down. "Get away from me!!!" I cried desperately backing up. "Hey!!! Hey calm down!!! I won't hurt you!!" he said gently. The sound of his voice sounded sincere and trustworthy. I stood up and looked in the direction the voice had come from. "What are you doing out here?" he asked coming closer. "My city and my parents were…." I couldn't finish but I didn't need to. There was loud bang than an angry yell "Cell." Was all he said in a deep angry tone.

"Who are you?" I asked my curiosity grabbing an unbearably strong hold on me. "Huh? Oh sorry My names Goku." He said his voice turning back to its light and happy origin. "What did you say your name was?" he asked " It's Kaoko." I said simply. "Well Kaoko are you hungry?" he asked "Yes!!! I'm starving!!!" I said totally forgetting my manners. "well come on!!!" Goku said walking off. I followed in the same direction I thought he had gone. "Hey!!! Where are ya going?" he asked I froze and spun around "where are you?" I called. He was silent then gently grabbed my arm from behind me. My face turned scarlet. "Sorry." I muttered once again humiliated by my handicap. "Let's get going. My wife Chi Chi and my son Gohan will be really happy to meet you" He said picking me up.

"Wh….What are you doing!?!?" I yelled hitting Goku in the chest as hard as I could. "I'm taking you to my house." He said simply sounding much like my 8-year-old brother. My heart skipped a beat. My little brother Mitsuya!!! I had forgotten my quest to go find him!! I decided first I'd need a night to rest and at least get something to eat I was so hungry I could barely move "what are we going to fly there?" I asked sarcastically "Well….yeah" Goku replied knealing down and picking something up. By the way it whined I guessed it must have been Rai.

Then without warning Goku took off jarring my guts. I clung tightly to Goku's arm as I felt us going farther up. Goku laughed as I held on tighter yet and closed my eyes tightly. "Sorry about the bugs. I'm kinda used to them. Don't worry we're almost there." He said reassuringly. "right….almost…there." I mumbled. As we flew Goku told me all about his wife Chi Chi and son Gohan Finally I felt us getting lower to the ground, as we hit the ground Goku set me down. "Come on in!!!" he said opening the door. Rai ran ahead of me and I gently held onto his fur and allowed him to guide me into the house. I smiled happily as the aroma of food drifted towards us welcoming us into the little kitchen. 

Suddenly I heard yelling coming from a women I guess entering the room. "What do you mean you brought her here?!?!" the women screamed. "Chi Chi wait you don't understand…" he started . The chatter stopped as they entered the room. I heard light footsteps than silence. "Hello. Are you Chi Chi?" I asked in the direction the footsteps had come from. "Um, yes. Would you like to sit down?" she asked her voice hinting that she was wondering if her suspicions of me being blind were accurate. "I strained to hear for the sound of a scraping chair so I knew were the table was at.

Luckly I heard a gentle sound of a chair being sat in so I moved in that direction. I found an empty chair pulled it out and sat down. "So……. How long have you been traveling?" a young boy I guessed Gohan asked. I turned to the sound of his voice and shrugged. "I'd guess about a day or so." I said guessing at how long I had been gone. "Your really lucky you escaped. Everyone in the city was…" There was a smacking sound then silence. "I know it's all right. I just need to realize that my parents aren't coming back." I whispered feeling my eyes begin to sting.

Again there was silence than a high pitched squeal. "Oh my Kami!!! Look at your arm and knee!!!! And your cheek ,not to worry you but that might scar." Chi Chi said gently taking my chin in her hand and looking at my face. "Come on I need to clean your wounds and you really need a bath. Your filthy!!!" Chi Chi said helping me up and leading me outside.

After she practically through me in the barrel she made me scrub really good and clean behind my ears (such a typical mom!) Then she gave me a pair of baggy pants and an oversized T-shirt. After I was dressed she again washed my wounds and wrapped them. Then she gave me a HUGE dinner (which I gladly chowed down on). After that I was so tired I could barely stay awake as they told me all about their friends and the crazy thing's they had done as kids. I yawned rudely and closed my eyes. I was just going to rest them. Well I guess I rested them to long because the next thing I knew I was being lifted up and carried somewhere. I stirred a bit trying to sit up. "SHHHHH. It's ok I'm just putting you in Gohan's room so you can be more comfortable." Goku said . I nodded than passed out again.

So what do you think? Is it boring? Please review I seriously would like to know if you people like my way of writing. Thanks!!!


	3. Introductions

Characters-Akira Toriama

Characters-Akira Toriama

Authors Note: Hello again!!! I'm trying to get this out as fast as possible for you guys so just give me sometime (schools a pain!!!). Any who keep reviewing and let me know what you think!!! Oh and really quick I just wanted to say sorry if this doesn't fit in with all the stuff that happened but this is my first fic so give me a little slack!!!

Chapter 2-

I woke up the following morning to the smell of bacon and the sound of something being stirred into a bowl. I climbed out of the bed and clumsily wobbled towards the good smell and clattering sound. 3 walls and 2 toe stubs later I ended up in the kitchen. "Good morning." Chi Chi said in a cheerful voice.

I smiled and replied with a polite good morning. "Where are the guys?" I asked noticing I hadn't heard any of their voices. "Oh they left really early this morning to go up to the look out." She said simply putting a plate down in front of me. I was still pretty full from last night's dinner but so as not to be rude began to nibble at the eggs. "They wanted to take you but I thought you needed your rest. So they'll be by later to pick you up." She said sitting next to me. As she told me about all the guys and who to look out for and whom I would be ok with I listened intently. 

After I had eaten all I could Chi Chi gave me a clean set of clothes. And helped me pull my hair into a tight bun on top of my head. As we sat there talking and doing my hair and clothes I thought suddenly struck me. "Chi Chi?" I asked "hmm?" she responded absentmindedly. "What color is my hair?" I asked her hands suddenly stopped their work. "Your hair? Well it's black." She said simply starting her work again. "Black?" I asked Again her hands froze. "yes. Black it's really dark." She said once again starting. " I'm quite aware of what black looks like." I thought silently to myself. 

"What about my eyes?" I continued "umm there brown." Chi Chi said absently pulling the strip of cloth that was being used to hold my hair up tighter. "It's lighter than black but still pretty dark." She said as if reading my mind. I went into deep thought. Whenever I had asked my parents that question they had always said one day you'll be able to see and you'll know and that was the end of it. But for the first time in my life I had gotten an answer. Chi Chi pulled tiny my wisps down which tickled my forehead. 

The door flew open and Gohan ran in "Kaoko?!?!" he called. Chi Chi and I hopped up and went into the kitchen. "Oh there you are. Come on the others want to meet you." He said grabbing my hand and leading me out the door. "Gohan wait I can't go without Rai!!!" I called as he picked me up. There was a sigh then he set me down. Rai barked in protest he remembered this. Again he picked me up "Gohan you be careful with her!!!" Chi Chi yelled after us. "As we flew up higher and higher I felt my stomach crawling into my throat. "Did you tell them about me?" I asked nerviously. I hated meeting knew people. They always seemed scared of me like I was some kind of freak. "Um not exactly but don't worry they're really cool!!!" he said as I sighed and hung my head down. 

As we landed I guessed by that gut feeling I got that there was quite a large group. I turned my head around straining to hear someone. There was nothing until I heard those familiar heavy footsteps. I smiled "Goku?" I called there was a laugh "Hey you guys this is Kaoko." He said putting a heavy arm around me. There was more silence than finally someone spoke. "Goku can I talk to you for a sec?" someone with a deep voice asked sounding both bewildered and shocked. I heard mumbling. I could make out enough to now it was about me. "Your kidding!!!" the one said. "Would you keep it down you'll hurt her feelings!!!" Goku said hurriedly.

I felt myself growing nervous. They did think I was a freak!!! My nose began to get all tingly. I dropped my head and closed my eyes shut tightly. " I put a hand to my forehead I just wanted to go back to earth and be alone in the woods. "What's with the dog?" someone new asked. I heard footsteps than Rai's deep growl. "His names Rai and he's mine" I said my voice shockingly dark sounding. "Oh I see." Was all he said backing up "Nice doggy!!! I wasn't going to hurt her!!!" the man said "Rai" I called bending down on one knee. He ran quickly over to me and licked my face. I laughed and pet him. 

I sat down and waited for someone to say something. Rai laid down in front of me with his head in my lap. "Uh hi Kaoko." Yet another person said. I took a deep breath and stood up. "May I ask a favor of all of you?" I asked. " Sure." A group responded. I laughed which seemed to lighten the situation. There!!! A sign I was a living, breathing, feeling creature. "Can you all say your names for me so I can get your voices down to match you." I asked "Yeah ok I'll start my names Yamcha." A man said "I'm tein" another said in a deeper and less confident voice. "I'm Krillin." Another said sounding a bit stuffed up (sorry Juu!!!) "I'm Trunks." Someone responded . there was silence. Some muttering than "Fine my names Piccolo!!!" an extremely deep voice said quickly. More silence "What's the point of this!!!" a man with (as odd as this is going to sound) a raspy, crabby voice asked. "Vegeta!!!" Goku yelled angrily. "Oh yes Vegeta I heard about you." I said laughing. "I hope not ALL the things I heard are true though like at the new years party when you…." "That's enough!!!" he yelled angrily. I laughed "So it is!?!?!" I asked laughing harder. I heard someone trying to hold back their laughter than before I knew it everyone was laughing. 

Later as I sat on the edge of the look out talking to Krillin and Yamcha I finally asked them the question I had been wondering ever since I had meet them. "Do you guys think I'm a freak?" I asked swinging my feet and preparing myself for whatever they would respond. "Well I'll admit at first you did kinda make me nervous but now that we know you no way!!" Yamcha said playfully punching my arm. I rubbed it and laughed despite how much it hurt. Suddenly approached us. He said he and Gohan had to go into the room of time and spirit to train. After he explained all about how it worked he left said goodbye and left. 

I felt kinda lonely with out those two so later I had Krillin teach me some stuff. I tired to kick and I tried to punch but it was kinda hard when I didn't even know where my target was. I heard chuckling and heard Rai bark turned around and faced the person that had thought it was funny I was trying to fight. "What's so funny?" I asked angrily "I think you need a different kind of training." I recognized the voice immediately as Piccolo. " what do you mean?" I asked my damned curiosity winning over me again. "Come here. You may need to know how to defend yourself," he said turning and walking away. I looked at Krillin "Go ahead." He encouraged. So I followed after the footsteps wondering what I was getting myself into.

Authors Note: Alright, Alright so I didn't do that great a job on the introduction but you try writing how a blind person gets introduced to a group of new people!!! Oh well please review the next chapter will defiantly be……interesting. And no she doesn't become an awesome fighter. She just learns how to defend herself. Do guys think I should turn this into a Romance? I wasn't planning on it and I'm not that great at them but if that's what you want I could try!!! So let me know what you think. Thanks!!! 


	4. Defence Training

Characters- Akira Toriama

Characters- Akira Toriama

Authors Note: Well here's the next chapter. Sorry if this story sucks. I tried. Tell me what ya think!!!

Chapter 3

I followed behind Piccolo cautiously until finally I ran flat into his back. Turning around he sighed, took my shoulders and roughly shoved me a couple feet back. "Now let's see…..Oops sorry." He said uneasily. I sighed and put my hands on my hips. "First I'm going to teach you how to use ki." He said trying to change the subject. "Every living being has ki with in them. Ki is the essence of life that gives us the power to live. If you concentrate hard enough you can feel this power inside you." He said sounding like he had given this speech a lot and it was getting old. "Do you understand?" he asked slowly as if I was some kind of mentally ill person.

"Yes I completely understand. You're talking about the life force of which we all strive on. I'm blind not stupid." I said crossing my arms. Piccolo gave an angry sigh. "Ok then smart ass. Use you 'intelligence' and focus on that anger. Push it out. Guide it into your hands." He said trying to calm himself down. Sighing I focused on my ki I tried to push it out I really did but I just didn't feel into it.

"Nothings happening." I said putting my hands down and turning to leave. "TRY!!!!" Piccolo yelled causing me to jump and spin around. "Alright, Alright!! Just don't blow a vein or something." I mumbled putting my hands together once again. "I think Cell was right about you. You're just a defect. You have no right to live. You're a waste of space and ki." Piccolo said walking past me. For a moment I stood there stunned then felt myself grow angry. 

My anger grew and grew until suddenly I felt something in me just snap. I turned around aimed my hands at were I just knew he was and without thinking pushed everything I had at him. I felt something fly from my hands. It was at that exact moment I realized what I had done. "Damnit!!!" Piccolo yelled. The smell of smoke was strong in the air. "You caught my fucking cape on fire!!!" He yelled angrily "You deserved it." I mumbled.

"I was just motivating you!!!" he said exasperated. "Well than you shouldn't have turned your back on me!!!" I yelled back. After a couple more minutes of lectures from Piccolo he taught me how to pay attention to other people's ki's. It was amazing. It was like I knew exactly where everyone and thing was. I didn't even need sight!!! After we worked a little on my aim and a few tricks of the trade Piccolo handed me something. 

"What's this?" I asked running a hand up and down the smooth surface. I spun it around and snapped it down as if hitting someone in the ankle. I smiled "cool" I laughed. It was incredibly light but had a snap to it that would leave a very nice welt or if I so wished a thin cut. 

"It's just a little something for protection. You know just in case." He said walking away. I swung my new weapon around getting used to the feel of it. I had taken a tap dancing glass in which we learned how to twirl puttons but that was as close to a weapon as I had ever gotten. I felt someone behind me and turned around. "Need some lessons?" It was Trunks. I shrugged "It would help." I said well first you have to hold it like this." He said taking it from me and putting one of my hands and putting it at the bottom then the other and put it farther up the staff. "There!! Now swing at me and snap your wrists." He said I did as I was told and was shocked to hear it hit something with I snap and a cling. It was Trunks' sword. "You got it. Know listen for the swoosh of my sword. I'll stop don't worry." He said as my face dropped. 

I took up my staff and listened for a 'swooshing' sound. I heard it coming but reacted to late. Soon I felt a blade pressing against my neck. "I think you'll need to be a bit faster." He said with a laugh. I let out a sigh of relief and tried once again. I heard the sound and through my staff up. I cringed as I heard a clinging sound. "Not bad. Now push back." He said I pushed as hard as I could gave up and hit him across the face "Or that'll work." he said stepping back. "Sorry. It's just I couldn't push back hard enough so I did the next thing that came to my mind." I said hurriedly, feeling bad that I had hit him. Much to my surprise and relief he laughed. "Not bad" he said raising his sword again "let's try again." 

Again I heard the swoosh I raised my staff pushed it back and flung it down just in time to catch it again as I heard another swoosh going for my feet. "Trunks!!!" I yelled as he came at me again. Swinging like mad. I swung my staff up and down and to my left and to my right but he finally swept me off my feet. As I prepared myself to fall he caught me and pushed me back up.

"That was scary!!!" I said catching my breath and lowering my weapon. "We're not done." He said swinging at my side. I moved just in time to hear a clinging sound as it hit the look out. "What the hell are you doing?!?!" I yelled angrily. Blocking each swing and trying desperately to concentrate on where the swooshing sound was going. I swung my staff at his knee and caught him solidly in his leg. He let out a surprised sound. I jabbed one end into his stomach. He cussed loudly and fell to the ground. I put my staff on his chest and leaned (gently) on it and smiled. "Are we done now?" I asked mockingly. His hand suddenly knocked my stick and I fell flat on my face. "Yeah we're done." He laughed. 

"Oh hahaha your SOOOOOOOOOOOOO funny!!!" I yelled standing up and running after him. I suddenly froze in utter shock. " Trunks?" I called "Yeah I feel it too." He said walking a little ways in front of me. We ran to wards the high power levels. Trunks stopped and stood quietly for awhile. I heard talking "It's….It's amazing!!!" Krillin said. "What is it?" I asked angrily punching Yamcha in the arm. "It's Goku and Gohan. Their both SSJ1." Yamcha said in shock. Goku had told me all about SSj1. I wished so bad that I could see what they looked like. I could feel the immense power but that was it.

After some happy talking Goku walked over to me. "Hey Kaoko!!! I heard you did some training!!! You ready to take me on?" he asked playfully punching me in the arm. I cringed as I felt my feet leave the ground and pain surround the area he had hit. As I hit the ground I slid a ways. " It's good to see you to Goku." I laughed biting my lip so that blood trickled down. "Oh man am I sorry Kaoko!!! I just kinda forgot about my strength." He said apologetically. "It's alright." I said as someone (I guessed Krillin) helped me up. 

As Gohan, Trunks and I talked Goku, Vegeta, and the other fighters stood at the edge of the look out and talked. " I can't believe how strong you've gotten Gohan!!!" Trunks said amazed. I leaned against the pillar and looked over in the direction my friends sat." It was tough. My dad's not the easiest person to spar with." He said I laughed and listened to all his story's about what happened. About how they both couldn't cook so the food was awful. 

We suddenly stopped talking as we heard Goku yell "Are you crazy!?!?! There is no way I'm allowing her to fight." I sighed and scratched my head "Looks like I don't get to kick some ass with you guys." I mumbled feeling disappointed. "Not yet anyway but soon." Gohan said making me feel better. " I guess I do need more training I wouldn't last long." Soon Goku called Gohan and me over. He told Gohan and me to go back home and he would be there soon. I grabbed my staff and called Rai. Gohan picked me up and Rai whined but jumped into my arms. We went back to earth and soon landed right in front of the house. 

Chi Chi ran out glad to see us. "Gohan your HAIR!!!" she screamed pulling him in the house. I guessed by the ear the way he was saying " Owe!!! Mom!!!" repeatedly. I sat on a near by log with Rai beside me. I felt to very high power levels suddenly shoot up. They were so high I almost fell off the log. Rai growled deeply and I felt the air around me begin to vibrate. I heard lighting clash overhead." 

Chi Chi ran out and pulled me inside. After she stuffed me and Gohan I listened as he read his study's off to me out loud. As I began to fall asleep the door flew open and slammed against the wall. Both Gohan and me jumped up but relaxed as we heard that familiar laugh. " Sorry about that Chi Chi!!! Owe!!! I promise I'll fix it!" I ran into the kitchen towards Goku. I flung my arms around him in a tight hug. Then hit him as hard as I could in the arm. As I cradled my broken wrist I yelled angrily at him. "Why didn't you tell me where you went!!! Are you trying to give me a heart attack!?!?!" I screamed. "I'm….I'm sorry." He said hanging his head. "Good." I mumbled walking away. Saying whatever else was on my mind to myself. 

Later as I played fetch with Rai Goku came out. "Hey Kaoko." He said. I turned towards him. "Hello. I'm sorry I got so mad at you earlier." I said as Rai brought the stick back. "It's alright." Goku replied sheepishly. "I just…. Made you this. I noticed how you had to hold on to Rai's fur to get around so I thought this would help." He said handing me something. "What is it?" I asked a broad smile crossing my face. Rai walked up and dropped the stick. Goku looped one end around Rai's neck and handed me the other end. "Oh I get it!!! This is so cool thank you very much Goku!!" I said leading Rai into the house. 

That night I sat on the couch with Gohan talking about Cell and everything else that was happening. I found out the battle was in 2 days. "Are you sure?" I asked not knowing exactly what else to say. "Yeah dad told me earlier. He told me not to tell you but I thought you should know." Gohan said growing quit. I thanked him and went into my room. 

Later that night I heard Goku and Chi Chi talking "2 days Goku?!?!" Chi Chi said sounding heart broken. " I know and I'm sorry Chi Chi." Goku mumbled. I got up and walked into the living room. Gohan woke up and looked at me. "Kaoko?" he asked "SHHHH!!!" I said hurriedly He was quit than caught on to what I was doing. He came up behind me and we both stood there silently. I heard deep sob from Chi Chi. I felt my heartache. " I…just… wish …we had at least a little more time together." She sobbed into Goku's chest. " I know I know." Goku whispered trying to comfort her. "We quietly snuck back into Gohan's room and sat on the bed. " I wish there was something we could do." Gohan finally said. An idea finally hit me. " I think there is. We'll talk about it tomorrow." I said pushing him out the door. My mind busily went to work. These people have been my family. They took me in, cleaned me up and fed me. I owed them and I would do all I could to help them.

Authors note: Suspenseful huh? Well I think the next chapter will be a good one so be sure to check back (I should have it up tomorrow but NO PROMISES I'm bad at them)!!!! C-ya!!!


	5. The end of the beginning......

Characters- Akira Toriama

Characters- Akira Toriama.

Authors note: Well this hasn't been one of my best stories but I'm pretty sure my next one will be better. I'm going to try my hand at a romance. Well maybe haven't really made up my mind. I guess that's it but keep an eye out for my new story because I think it will be pretty good!!!! 

Chapter-4

The next morning I woke myself up and listened carefully. Silence. Good I had gotten up early enough to beat them. I crept as quietly as possible into the living room where I heard Gohan snoring LOUDLY. I walked over and shook him gently. He made a sound and turned on his side. Sighing I shook him harder "Gohan? Gohan. Gohan!!!!' I hissed angrily "I'm up mom I really am." He said in a sleepy voice. "Fine. have it your way." I whispered raising my hand. I brought it down swiftly and cringed as I heard a *smack* and Gohan flew up. "It's about time!!! Now be quiet and follow me." I whispered. I walked to the kitchen and the sound of heavy footsteps assured me Gohan was following, even if half asleep. 

"What's the matter?" he asked his voice muffled by a yawn. "We have to help your mom and dad." I said "they deserve to have time alone. The battles tomorrow morning!!!" I continued trying to get to the table. "So what's the plan?" Gohan asked sounding more awake now. "Well whenever my parents wanted to be alone they'd go camping so……." I said tapping gently on the table with my fingertips.

"Oh I get it!!! We'll set my parents up on a camping trip!!!! But where are we going to stay?" Gohan asked. "We can stay here. I'm old enough to watch you and you can help me with whatever I can't do." I said simply. "Alright!!!Let's do it!!!" Gohan almost screamed "SHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" I said flinging a hand over his mouth. "We have to move fast."

So it began. I could tell the sun hadn't even come out by the wet grass and cold air. Rai was waiting eagerly for us outside sense he had been kicked out by an angry Chi Chi for leaving mud on her floor. We worked all morning setting up the tent and a place for a campfire. Gohan plopped down exhausted as he set down the last bag of food (Goku needed a lot). "There!!! Done." I sat next to him on the log. "Ok now how do we get them here?" I asked looking in his direction. "Well…….Wait I got it. Stay here and when I whistle three times scream as loud as you can." Gohan said running off "Gohan!!! Wait!!!" I called listening to his footsteps fade away. 

When he didn't come back after 20 minutes I stood up and began to walk towards the house. I heard someone land behind me. Rai let out a deep growl. The PL was really high and felt like everyone was in one spot. Needless to say this puzzled me. "Vegeta?" I called. No response. "Gohan? Goku?" I said hurriedly fearing who I thought was behind me. "Kaoko!!!" Mitsuya's (yes I KNOW it's spelled wrong but I can't help the fact I can't spell!!!) voice said shaking and sounding horrified. Then I heard a laugh. It sounded somewhat like Cell's but deeper and more….human? "Oh yes I remember you" Cell said sounding disgusted. There was a blast a yelp then silence. I gasped and spun around. I grabbed for my staff and was mortified to find it was gone. "Searching for this?" the voice asked I heard the whistling sound of my staff being swung about. "Hey!!!" I screamed realizing I was basically defenseless. I swung for it but it was pulled back. "Uh-uh!!! One wrong move defect and your kin here (there was a pause and Mitsuya cursed) is gone." He said with a smile in his voice. "Fuck you!!!" I yelled not knowing what to do. 

Suddenly there were 3 loud clear whistles. Remembering the signal I took a deep breath and screamed as loud as my lungs would allow. I had to save Mistuya and this was our last chance. Cell laughed "That afraid? I thought you were a lot braver than that." I ignored him and listened for a sound that told me my help was coming.

Then it came. Suddenly there was a deep, angry voice "So Cell having fun?" Cell's chuckling stopped as Goku stepped in front of me. I heard the crunching of leaves made by 2 people letting me know Chi Chi and Gohan were there as well. Sighing I shuddered thinking of what could have happened. Chi Chi ran over to me and hugged me. "Stay back Cell. Leave my family alone." Goku said sounding so serious even I was a bit afraid of him.

Then the flash back hit me as Chi Chi's arms tightened. My mothers arms and my fathers voice. I thought about everything Cell had done to my family. Now he was threatening the only other people I felt anything for. I found courage (or maybe it was insanity) I didn't know I had and pulled away from Chi Chi. I stepped up from behind Goku and ran towards cell. He was so shocked I think he didn't know what to do. I quickly grabbed my staff and swung it up catching him hard in the jaw. I felt for Mitsuya's hand grabbed it and ran. I heard an angry yell and felt the power of a beam coming at us. I through my body over Mitsuya and shut my eyes. 

"Kaoko!!!" Mistuya yelled clinging to me. I hugged him tighter and waited for the blast to hit. I heard it explode but never felt anything. I opened my eyes. Was I dead? No I could still feel Mitsuya shivering in my arms. I felt Goku behind me ……but Gohan wasn't!!!! "No Cell." He said simply. There was silence then Cell spoke. "When I win. I'm coming after you first." Cell said to me then he took off . I immediately ran up to Gohan and bending down slightly hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you so much!!!!" I said the impact of what I had done had finally hit me. I could almost FEEL Gohan blushing.

"uh……your….your welcome….." he stuttered. As I let him go. My thoughts quickly turned to Rai. The last I heard from my friend had been a yelp after a blast. I walked slowly to where his body had fallen. There was no PL. I bent down and gently stroked the soft fur behind his ears and let a tear slide down my cheek. "And thank _you_ Rai." I mumbled bowing my head. Whispering a prayer I stood up and wiped my eyes. Mitsuya took my hand. I smiled as I noticed they were callused and rough. "Where are Mum and Dad?" he asked gently. My smile quickly faded. I had no answer. True he had grown up a lot but how was I supposed to put this? 'Our parents are dead.' 

I was still in denial myself after 3 days. "Don't worry you'll see them soon." Goku said from behind us. I sighed thankfully. " I know you!!! My master said you are a great fighter!!!" he said dropping my hand and running over to Goku. Goku did one of his famous laughs. "Really wow!!!" Goku said sounding like a little child. Gohan sighed "Mom, dad we set this up for you guys to be alone." He said sounding proud I turned and nodded. "I will watch Gohan and you guys can spend the night out here." I said walking up and throwing an arm around Gohan's and Mitsuya's shoulders. "You kids did all of this for us?" Chi Chi asked in amazement.

Gohan and I nodded. After we said good-bye to Rai we started home. As we walked Gohan and Mitsuya talked. The night went by quickly. It felt weird. Like life was too calm for what was about to happen. The next morning I noticed Gohan and Goku had gone. Chi Chi walked in the door 10 minutes later. "Come on you guys get ready. We're going to Kami house to watch the fight." Chi Chi said quietly her voice shaking slightly. 

"Where's Gohan, Kaoko?" Mitsuya asked sounding puzzled. I took a deep breath and began to make the bed and fold Mitsuya's blanket he had slept on the night before. "You'll see." I mumbled. I was so scared I shook as we rode over to Kami house. What was to become of my friends? And what about my parents? The wind whipped my face as my fears grew. Only time would tell.

Authors not: There it's done!!! Yes that's right done. Badly written I know but it was a hard story to write. Well now you can check out my GOOD story!!!


	6. Coninue? You decide!!!

Ending~

Ok I know cliffhangers suck and I'm sorry but I really wanted to try some other story lines (You should check out my other stories). If I get 20 reviews I'll write a sequel I just want to know who you guys think Kaoko should end up with. I was thinking either Trunks or Juunanagou (By the way I like to put Juannagou but if that annoys you just say something!!!) . Here's a summery for what the story would be like…..

******************************************************************

Last time Kaoko was heading to Kami House with Chi Chi and Bulma. She's a nervous wreck hoping the guys would be alright. Then her brother, who was training quietly outside, disappears. Later she gets news that the guys aren't doing so hot. Her brothers missing and her friends are in deep trouble. So now she is torn on what to do as her friends are being toyed with and beaten by this monster and her little brother is out somewhere with Cell looking for him. And later Romance is in the air but between who? 

******************************************************************

Before you say you have it figured out I think you might be surprised. I have a couple twists and turns up my sleeve!!! I'll tell you right now she is NOT going to go saving the day. At least not alone. Reality check a blind, normal girl who just started fighting could not defeat cell!!! I mean give a break!!! Please review and tell me what you think about the story line and who the lucky guy should be!!!


End file.
